Moonlight
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: There are five Cullen siblings, but what if there were six?


There are five Cullen siblings, but what if there were six?

 _ **Moonlight**_

I walked with my siblings to the lunch room of Forks High School. We were enrolled as Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. There was Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and myself, Madelyn. I sat at the round table with my siblings, between Edward and Emmett, my older brothers. My long black hair hung in my golden-brown eyes.

The whole school was wary of us and stared at us in awe at the same time. We Cullen siblings kept to ourselves. We never interacted with anyone outside our group.

I whispered in Edward's ear, "It looks like the new girl has her eye on you," I smiled lightly. Edward looked at the brunette that went by Bella Swan.

"I suppose so," Edward said.

"She's pretty," I looked the girl over, "For a human anyway."

"Please, she's so plain," Rosalie scoffed.

I looked at my blond sister then shrugged. "Madelyn," Edward hissed, "Would you please keep your thoughts to yourself?"

I looked at my mind reading brother with an apologetic grin, "Sorry." "Hey don't you have Biology next?" I asked Edward.

"Yes," He replied.

"Maybe she'll be in your class."

"It's possible," Edward continued to look at the human girl that I pointed out.

"I saw it," Alice, my ultra-graceful-pixie-like sister, stated.

"There you go," Emmett smirked. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Madelyn," Edward hissed darkly at me when I annoyed him deliberately with my thoughts.

I chuckled and then mimicked Edward perfectly, "Madelyn." He glared at me. I laughed. Edward wasn't the only among us with a gift. Edward could read minds. Alice could see the future. Jasper could control one's emotions. I could copy anybody's voice.

"Madelyn, please behave yourself," Alice said.

"Okay," My chuckling died down. "I'm sorry," I looked at Edward. Edward just scowled at me. I smiled lightly and kissed my big brother on the cheek.

The school bell rang. The students began to clear out. My brothers and sisters and I went our separate ways. I walked with Edward to the Science Hall. He had Biology and I had Chemistry.

I hugged my brother before heading down the hall to my class. Out of all my siblings, aside from Alice, I took to Edward the most.

Edward had found me in my totaled car on the highway close to the Cullens' home. He carried me there to his adoptive father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I had multiple broken bones and sprains. I had internal bleeding. I was barely breathing. Carlisle had saved me by changing me, by changing me into what he and the Cullens were. He changed me into a beautiful, yet deadly, vampire. I'd been with Cullen family since 1970. I was nineteen when Carlisle changed me and he and Esme, his wife, adopted me as their youngest daughter.

I took my seat at the lab table next to the window. It was raining heavily now. I pulled out my notebook and began the class assignment. I did the same questions the last time I was a junior, so I answered them all in ten seconds flat.

We were all finally dismissed for the day. I saw Edward dashing out of his classroom before anyone else was able to stand up. I went after him. "What's the matter?" I asked him concerned. I read his eyes. "It's that girl isn't it?" Edward gave me a curt silent nod. I looked over my shoulder and looked at Bella. I inhaled deeply, smelling acutely. I stiffened when I smelt the mouthwatering scent of the new girl, which I'd never noticed before now.

"Keep walking," Edward said lowly. I turned my head around and obeyed and continued to walk next to Edward to the front office. I stood against the wall as Edward tried to get switched to, without success, another science class. I walked out with him when Bella came in.

(At the Cullens' Home)

Edward explained to Carlisle that he should leave for a few days to calm himself. "You don't have to go to Denali, Edward," I said. "Just stay home for a few days and then you'll be okay," I sat on the arm of the leather couch.

"Madelyn," Carlisle looked at me, "It's his decision."

"Yeah," I was quiet after that.

Edward left that night. I continued to go to school with my brothers and sisters as if everything were normal. I walked past Bella's table and heard her talk to her friends. I smirked as I walked to the table with Alice. "Don't even think about it, Madelyn," Alice said firmly, knowing what my mischievous expression was thinking. I was plotting to tease Edward and call him while mimicking Bella when he got back.

"Stick in the mud," I said, mimicking Alice's chime-like voice, as we sat down. I sat between Emmett and Edward's empty seat. Alice frowned at me. I watched Bella with curiosity. "So she smells good. I don't see what the big deal is," I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You heard what Edward said. He was very close to attacking her yesterday," Jasper looked at me.

"Yeah," I played with my red Jell-O. "I was about to as well when I smelt her in the hallway, but I didn't go all weak-kneed and went to Denali, did I?"

"That's enough Madelyn," Jasper snapped.

"Whatever," I became quiet. I stood up after five minutes.

"Where're you going?" Emmett asked me.

"I'm going to the mall. I don't feel like going to class, plus I can't get near Edward's classroom or I'll lose it. Rosalie, Alice, you in?"

"Yes," The girls chimed and followed me out to the parking lot. We got in my white Ferrari. I drove us all to the mall in Port Angles in half the time it would normally take going the speed limit.

We walked into Hollister. Rosalie glanced at a lavender V-neck knit sweater. "That would be pretty on you," I told her, "You look really pretty in lavender. Hell, you look good in anything you put on."

Rosalie chuckled, "Thank you."

"Madelyn," Alice seemed to skip lightly up to us. She was carrying a white and silver stripped casual cardigan and a silky silver shirt to match. "Try these on," Alice ordered with a smile and pushed me to the fitting rooms. I groaned but obeyed. The only part I hated about shopping was trying on clothes.

I came out and showed Alice and Rosalie. "Too cute," Rosalie grinned as she held a white shoulder bag, a silver pocket watch medallion to match in her prefect and delicate French-tipped nailed fingers. Alice held white and silver bangles and lace dangly earrings and her hands.

"Very cute," Alice nodded in agreement.

"They go good with your hair," Alice stated.

"Really," I asked and turned to look in the mirrors that reflected every angle. I looked good in the shirt and cardigan as my sisters had said. My flared black jeans matched my hair, which ran down to my waist. I smiled to reveal perfect white teeth. I turned to my sisters before returning to the fitting room to change.

I purchased the outfit that Rosalie and Alice put together for me. We headed down to Rack Room Shoes. I bought a pair of white flats. I didn't have to worry about them getting dirty, because I was too graceful to give them a chance.

Alice got several shirts, dresses, shoes, and bracelets. Rosalie bought the sweater from Hollister, bought some perfumes, scarves, shoes, and pieces of jewelry. I got the items from Hollister and Rack Room Shoes and bought a few pairs of jeans, some books, and hair accessories.

We loaded up my Ferrari's trunk with our new stuff with ease. We headed back home before it began to rain. We arrived home before Emmett and Jasper. We walked into the house carrying each our own things. Esme was scolding when she saw us. "Can you girls go through one day without skipping classes?" She asked.

"It's that girl, Esme," Was all I had to say. Esme understood. Alice, Rosalie, and I went to our rooms and put away our new things with lightning speed.

(A Week Later)

Edward returned home and went to school with us as if nothing had happened. My siblings and I saw him talking to Bella. "This isn't good," Emmett said as he and the others stood near his Jeep. I sat perfectly balanced on the edge of the tailgate.

"What's so special about her anyway?" Rosalie stood next to Emmett.

"Edward's falling in love," I stated, "There's no stopping it now, he's in too deep."

"That's just perfect," Rosalie snarled.

"Let's go home," Jasper suggested. We gathered in either in Rosalie's car or Emmett's Jeep. We didn't wait up for Edward. He had a way to get home in more ways than one. He had his silver Volvo in its usual parking space. He could either drive or run home.

The next day we watched Edward come back to us after he saved Bella from being crushed by a van. "Why the hell did you do that for?" I asked, "Are you trying to blow our cover?"

"What was I supposed to do, let her die?" Edward wondered as we gathered in our father's, Carlisle's, office at the hospital after Edward talked to Bella. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett went home.

"This isn't just about you," Rosalie told him, "It's about all of us. One wrong move and you can expose us all."

"Don't you think I know that?" Edward growled.

"You know, but you're not thinking," I said. "Thank you for saving me Edward and for showing me that you're not human," I mimicked Bella's voice. Edward snarled at me. I growled back.

"Enough," Carlisle told us firmly. "Madelyn, please go home."

"Yes sir," I got up and went to the door after I flashed Edward a taunting grin. I loved making Edward's blood boil with irritation.

"She's not one of us, Edward," I thought, knowing that Edward heard me. I left the room.

####################

I sat at the desk in my perfectly kept-up room doing my English report on Victorian Period Literature. I sighed. I had finished editing it for the third time even though it was perfect from the beginning in every area.

I stood up and went up the stairs. I went to his room to find the door ajar. I could hear classical music flooding from the expensive stereo. I knocked on the door lightly. "Come in," He said.

I opened the door. "Hey," I gave him a feeble smile. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"If you're here to lecture me then you can leave," Edward didn't look at me. He sat on his couch staring at the shelves upon shelves of CDs.

"I'm not," I shook my head closing the door softly. "You know that I'm not." I sat next to him gracefully. "I only agreed with Rosalie because I hate getting on her bad side," I stated. "I honestly think that it was very noble of you to save Bella, despite the fact that she's human."

Edward finally looked at me. "She may not be one of us and it's dangerous for you to be with her, but I'm glad that you've finally found someone that makes you happy." I smiled, "It's been years since I've seen you smile so much."

Edward grinned lightly at me. I kissed his cheek and hugged him, "Love you."

"I love you too, Madelyn," Edward wrapped a marble arm around my shoulders. I got up and left the room.

(A Few Days Later)

I was excited to meet Edward's human. Edward announced that he would be bringing her over later that day. The others were just as excited, aside from Rosalie, who was moody about it.

I was helping Carlisle at the stove as I, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett prepared an Italian dish for Bella. "Is she even Italian," Rosalie asked as she held the glass salad bowl.

"Her name's Bella," Emmett said as if the question had an obvious answer.

"I'm sure she'll love it no matter what," Carlisle said as I handed him the olive oil.

A mouthwatering scent filled the room. "Whoa, get a whiff of that," Rosalie said, "Here comes the human."

A big smile broke across Esme's face. At that moment Edward entered the kitchen with Bella at his side. "Bella, we're making Italiano for you," Esme went up to the human. Bella didn't know what to say.

"Bella, this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes," Edward introduced his mother. Emmett waved at Bella with the knife he held in his hand as he chopped up lettuce.

"Hi Bella," I walked up beside Esme with my long black hair pulled into a tight knot. "I'm Madelyn," I smiled and gently hugged Bella.

"Hi," Bella hugged me back shyly.

"I told everyone you smell good." I smiled at her.

"Um, thanks," Bella said.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time," Carlisle turned and smiled at Bella.

"I hope you're hunger," Esme smiled.

"Yeah, absolutely," Bella bluffed.

"She already ate," Edward stated.

Bella flinched when Rosalie crushed the glass salad bowl with delicate hands. I put a calming hand on Bella's arm. "Perfect," Rosalie hissed.

"It's just that I-I know that you guys don't eat so…" Bella explained.

"Of course, that's very considerate of you," Esme said before shooting a look at Rosalie.

"Just ignore Rosalie I do," Edward told Bella.

"Just back off Rose," I said. Bella looked at me.

"Yeah, let's just keep pretending that this isn't dangerous for all of us," Rosalie frowned.

"I would never tell anyone anything," Bella said uncomfortably under Rosalie's glare.

"She knows that," Carlisle said at Esme's side.

"Yeah, well the problem is, you two have gone public now, so," Emmett stood next to Rosalie, who was really his mate.

"Emmett," Esme looked at my well-built brother.

"No, she should know," Rosalie didn't stop glaring at Bella for a second. "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Badly as in, I would become the meal," Bella shifted a little. We, aside Rosalie, chuckled lightly.

Bella looked at the open window when she saw a pair of shoes on the tree branch. "Hi Bella," Alice came into the room with Jasper right behind her. "I'm Alice," Alice went up to Bella. I stepped away from Bella. Alice gave Bella a delicate hug. "Oh," She pulled back with a smile, "You do smell good."

"I told ya that she did," I grinned at Alice.

Bella looked at Jasper. Jasper was all tense. Carlisle cleared his throat, "Sorry Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jasper greeted Bella with a very slight southern accent.

"It's okay, Jasper," Alice spoke to him gently, "You won't hurt her."

"Okay, I'm going to take her to tour the rest of the house," Edward said.

"I'll see you soon," Alice told Bella.

"Sure," Bella nodded. Edward rolled his eyes at us when Bella's back was turned.

"Cute," Esme smiled. Alice and I smiled in agreement.

"I think that went well," Carlisle said.

"Clean this up," Esme looked at Rosalie as she gestured to the shattered glass on the floor, "Now."

Rosalie scowled but obeyed. I tried not to chuckle. I sat on the countertop that wasn't being used. My face suddenly saddened. Carlisle notice and gave me a soft smile, "Don't worry," He told me, "You'll find someone too."

"It's been forty-four years, Carlisle," I said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but Edward has been waiting for more than a century," Carlisle said.

"So what you're saying is, I haven't deserved to find someone yet," I looked at him. I left the room. I ran up the stairs in a flash of color, went to my room, and slammed the door behind me. I sat down at my desk. I turned on my stereo. Seventy's music began to play loudly. I began to sing along with the lead singer of KISS. It was honestly hard for me to listen to KISS; I was listening to them on the radio when my car lost control, flipped several times, and ran into a tree upside down, leaving me internally bleeding to death.

I stood and turned off the music when there was a knock at the door. Carlisle came in. "I'm sorry Carlisle, it's just that I…" I said in a rush.

"Shh," He shushed me softly. He opened his arms to me. I wrapped my arms around him and Carlisle embraced me, "I didn't mean it the way it sounded, Madelyn."

"I know," I sniffled even though no tears fell. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Carlisle rubbed soothing circles into my back. "You'll find someone, Madelyn, I know you will." Carlisle smiled at me and kissed my forehead gently then left the room.

I turned the music back on. I put in one of my Eighties CDs, Def Leppard.

####################

Edward sat down with me later that night, after he took Bella home, to a game of Chess. "No cheating," I glared. Edward gave me an innocent smile. I made the first move.

Emmett watched Scream with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Esme even though it wasn't scary to them. Emmett laughed at the corniness of it every time he watched it. It was a movie that I'd seen so many times that I could mimic every line and voice with ease. Emmett laughed when I screamed along with the main girl in perfect sync.

Edward declared checkmate. I pouted a little, "Cheater." Edward grinned. Carlisle challenged Edward when I joined the others.

(At Lunch the Next Day)

I sat with my siblings at our usual table, not touching our trays of food. I played with my Jell-O while singing the newest song on the radio, which Emmett and Edward detested. "Madelyn, would you quit it," Emmett said.

"Why," I wondered. Emmett didn't answer but frowned. I kissed his cheek lightly.

I began to sing one of my recent favorites barely above a whisper,

"If I die young

Bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river

at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Lord make me a rainbow

I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm save with you

when she stands under my colors, oh

and life isn't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey when she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life

I've had just enough time…" I trailed off, not feeling like singing the song in full. I continued to play with my Jell-O.

The school bell rang. I walked to the Science Hall with Edward then kept walking after Edward went into his class to my class. I hummed to myself as I took my seat. I continued to hum various songs as class dragged on. I stared out the window and watched the rain fall.

I walked by myself to the parking since Edward was with Bella. I found Alice and Jasper with Emmett and Rosalie in Rosalie's Mercedes. I followed them home in my Ferrari.

I looked in the mirror of my private bathroom to see that my eyes were black. I needed to feed and soon. I was so thirsty. I would ask Alice to go with me after she finished her homework, it wouldn't take long.

Alice and I came back after we were done hunting. A mountain lion and two bucks were our meal. I put on my new outfit that Rosalie and Alice had put together for me and went down stairs. I hated wearing the same outfit all day. I curled up on the couch bare footed with one of my recently bought books. I was halfway finished with it.

I looked up when Edward entered the room with Bella. I closed my book and stood, "Hi Bella," I gave the human girl a hug.

"Hi Madelyn," Bella smiled.

"You ready for the movie marathon?" I took Bella's hand and guided her to the flat screen TV. Emmett and Alice were going to join us as the others hunted.

"Yeah, I guess so," Bella sat down with me on the sofa as Emmett gathered up the movies. Horror, action, and mysteries were on the playlist.

"You guess so?" Emmett looked at her.

"I've never sat through a movie marathon completely," Bella admitted.

"Don't worry, you won't get bored with what we picked out," Alice sat down next to Bella. Emmett flopped down next to me and pressed play on the remote. The first movie began, Signs.

Bella flinched a few times whereas I and my brother and sister didn't twitch. We went through the movies faster than Bella had anticipated. Edward and the others returned around midnight. Bella told Charlie, her dad, that she most likely would be spending the night. I lent Bella my couch that sat in my room. My family and I had no need for sleep.

Bella curled up under the quilt, which I made myself years ago, and fell asleep quickly. She was so tired. Edward checked on her every hour or so.

I sat out on the patio reading. Edward came out and sat in the other lawn chair. I was reading my favorite book, Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. Edward got it for my first "birthday" of being a member of the family.

I looked up at him and smiled at him, "She's very sweet."

"She is," Edward agreed with a crooked smile.

I turned back to my novel and turned the page, "I thought about taking her shopping with me tomorrow, if that's okay with you."

"I don't mind," Edward replied, "She better off hanging out with you than with those human friends of hers, especially that Mike Newton," Edward growled at the name.

"Easy Edward," I soothed. "He's just a little boy with a crush, that's all, it's fairly innocent." Edward didn't say anything. "In either case Bella won't go for him, she loves you. She didn't like Mike from the get-go."

"You're right. I guess I'm quick to jealousy."

"Ya think?" I grinned at him mimicking him. Edward rolled his eyes but couldn't resist the light smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Don't worry about tomorrow, Edward," I marked my page and closed the novel. "I'll look after her. I heard that she's quite the klutz," I stated.

"She can be," Edward chuckled. I grinned. We went inside. We saw Bella coming down the stairs. It was now eight o'clock in the morning. "Good morning," Edward met her at the bottom of the staircase and kissed her.

"Good morning," Bella smiled.

"Morning, Bella," I looked at the human girl.

"Morning," Bella replied. "Thanks for letting me stay in your room."

"Anytime," I told her with my book in my hand. "Would you like for me to lend you an outfit?" I asked. Bella looked at her confused. "I just thought that maybe you would like to wear something other than what you wore yesterday, is all."

"Oh," Bella said. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"No worries," I smiled to reveal my perfect pearly teeth. I took Bella's hand and took her back upstairs to my room. Bella sat down as I went to the closet and rolled open the sliding frosted glass door. "Let's see what we got here," I said. I clicked my tongue as I thought to myself. I pulled out an aquamarine shirt and a pair of white skinny jeans. I tossed them to Bella. Bella stripped and slipped into the clothes that I was tossing at her. They fit her perfectly.

"Thanks," Bella smiled when she saw that she actually looked pretty when she stood in front of the mirror. I handed her some shoes and a necklace to match.

We went downstairs so Bella could eat. Edward had fixed Bella eggs, bacon, and a waffle. "Thanks," Bella told him as she sat down at the island on a stool. Edward smiled and sat next to her.

I sat on the countertop. "This really good, thanks Edward," Bella smiled as she picked up a strip of bacon.

"You're welcome," Edward kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome," I mimicked. Bella's head shot up, she looked at me, and her bacon slipped out of her fingers. I laughed along with Edward.

"That was you?" Bella stared at me in amazement.

"Yes, that's Madelyn gift," Edward told Bella, "She can mimic any voice that she hears."

"That is so cool," Bella smiled.

"Thanks," I mimicked Bella with a smile.

###################

I drove Bella home after our little shopping trip. I didn't realize that I was taking the same road I had crashed on home. I stopped by the tree that I had crashed into to see where the bark had been ripped off the trunk. I sighed. The memory came back to me in a rush. I could still feel the pain, the fear, the haziness and remember seeing Edward and the Cullens for the first time, barely.

I kept going and pulled into the garage later than I meant to. I sat in my Ferrari for a good long five minutes, which was a second to me, staring straight ahead out the windshield. Today, I had almost forgotten, September 2nd was the same day I crashed and almost died forty-four years ago.

I finally got bored with sitting in my car and went inside. Everyone was in the living room waiting for me. "Madelyn," Esme came to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I worried you Esme," I hugged her back.

"Where were you," Rosalie asked.

"I took the road home," Was all I said. Everyone went quiet. They understood that my last moments of being human were traumatizing. My head fell into my open palm. I whimpered when all the memories of that night rushed back to me and made my head throb. The fight I had with my cruel foster parents. How I ran out of the house in the rain. I drove down the road at top speed. I couldn't see through my tears and the rain when I lost control of my old Sentra. The memory of the pain and fear made me shudder.

Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulders, "Madelyn it's all right, sweetheart."

Edward could read all my memories of that night clearly as if he were there himself before he saved me. "I'm fine," I gave her the best smile I could muster. I excused myself from the room and went up to my bedroom. I sat at my desk and burned CDs on my laptop.

I looked up at him when he entered the room. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," Edward looked at me. I went to him and hugged him.

"Am I weak if I'm still bothered by what happened so long ago?" I asked him.

"No," Edward held me.

"I can't thank you and Carlisle enough for saving and all of you for taking me in," I smiled up at him.

Edward gave me a soft crooked grin, "I never regret saving you and neither does Carlisle."

"I never thought that you did," I said.

Edward noticed that my eyes were the color of onyx. "You haven't fed."

"No," I replied. "I was hoping that maybe you would go with me. There was a bunch of mountain lions last time I went hunting."

"That would be nice," Edward grinned. I grinned. We ran and jumped out of the open window and ran at top speed, racing as we always did. Edward won as usual. We smelt a deer close by, a buck. "Want to share it?" Edward asked me.

"Sure," I nodded. I sped up and tackled the buck and wrestled it to the ground. The deer tried to stab me with its horns, but I took hold of its horns and broke his neck with a single quick painless twist. Edward joined me and we drank its warm sweet blood.

Edward drank from his favorite prey, mountain lion whereas I drank from a grizzly, which was my and Emmett's favorite. I mercifully broke its neck. I felt bad drinking from an animal while it was still alive. We took our fill then headed back to the house.

I got my book and went to the living room to read. "I heard you took on a grizzly," Emmett smirked and sat down next to me.

"Yep, it was not much of a challenge though," I smiled up at him.

"You didn't make it mad enough then," Emmett stated.

"Maybe not, but I was too thirsty to play around this time."

"You are refusing to feed when you're thirsty," Carlisle said. Edward had whispered the information in his ear. "Why?"

My smile faded and I looked away. "I don't know. I guess…I don't know."

"What is it Madelyn?" Carlisle asked.

"Sometimes I get masochistic and see how long I can go without feeding to see how long I can stand it."

Carlisle looked at me surprised. Esme told me softly, "That's never a good idea."

"I know, but sometimes I just can't help but wonder." I looked at Carlisle, "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Carlisle told me, "I just wish that you wouldn't do that."

"Okay," I said. "I'm sorry."

(In the Lunch Room the Next Day)

"…And let the stone say,

Here lies a girl who's only crutch

was loving one man just a little too much

If you go before I do better tell

the gravedigger he better dig two…" For some reason I could relate that song to Edward and Bella's relationship.

Edward looked at me, "Would you please quit singing, Madelyn?"

"Sorry," I brushed my hair back out of my eyes and pulled it all back into a tight knot high on my head. I turned to my book, The Outsiders. The book was below my reading level, but I enjoyed the plot. My head popped up when I heard yelling outside, "These humans can't get through one day without a fight, can they?"

"Apparently not," Rosalie said.

Emmett was fidgeting. "Don't even think about it big guy," I grinned, "We don't want to get involved and hear about it from Esme."

"Yeah, you're right, my bad," Emmett leaned back in his seat.

"If you want we can hunt grizzles later," Jasper smiled.

"Hell yeah. I call debs on the first one," Emmett stretched.

"Fine," Jasper said.

"Edward, you want to come," I asked my other big brother.

"I guess I could," Edward looked at me with his crooked grin.

"It's going to be sunny tomorrow," Alice froze in movement, she was having a vision.

"Finally," I sighed. I hissed when I smelt a familiar scent. Scott, a guy, who, had been bothering the hell out of me ever since we moved back to Forks.

"Easy, Madelyn," Edward soothed, reading my thoughts. He gave my hand a firm squeeze. I inhaled through my nose and exhaled through my mouth slowly. "Good," Edward praised.

"I think she's getting better at this," Rosalie said.

"Better at what?" I looked at my blond sister.

"Controlling your temper," Rosalie answered. I glared as Scott walked by and smiled and waved at me. He shied away when he saw the look in my eyes. My coiled muscles relaxed when Scott left the cafeteria.

We all went through the rest of the day and then went home. We skipped the next day of school. We couldn't step out into the sunlight without revealing that we weren't human. Our skin looked as if it were made out of a thousand diamonds when we were out in the sun.

I sat in my room in the window seat reading that morning. The sunlight poured in through the window and shined down on me. Even my hair seemed to catch the glimmer of the sun in its vast midnight abyss. I turned the page when Edward came in.

My face lit up when I saw my favorite brother. I hated picking favorites but it usually happens on accident. "Hey," I smiled revealing my perfect pearly white teeth.

"Hey," Edward gave me his crooked grin.

"What's up?" I stood, leaving my earmarked book on the window seat.

"Emmett's getting impatient. Did you forget that you two planned to go hunting?"

"Kinda. Sorry," I smiled. "Wait, aren't you coming?"

"No, I made plans with Bella," Edward replied.

"I should've known that you love her more than your own family. You're a selfish human lover," I snapped sharply all of a sudden. "Why don't you go live with them since you care about only them?" I brushed past him.

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. One thing I was afraid of when it came to Edward was when he lost his temper. "You think I'm selfish? You think I don't care? You only care about how you can get things to revolve around you. If anyone's selfish here it's you, Madelyn! Maybe you should not be part of this family and go live with someone who's as vain and shallow as you! " Edward snarled. His grip tightened on my pale arm.

I didn't look at him, my black hair hung in my face. "Edward, you're hurting me," I said meekly. Edward's grasp loosened. I ripped my arm free. I left the room and closed the door as I went.

A few minutes later I heard Edward come down stairs to find everyone in the living room. They heard everything. "What the hell is your problem?" Emmett growled. Edward didn't say anything.

"She left, Edward," Esme said, "And she's not coming back."

"I didn't mean what I said. I just lost my temper," Edward's voice was ashamed.

"Tell her that," Jasper sat next to Alice, holding her hand.

"Go after her, Edward, bring her back," Carlisle told him, "Bring your sister home."

"I will," Edward left the house racked with guilt. He ran to catch up with me at the edge of our territory. "Madelyn," He stopped right behind me.

"Get away from me," I gutturally snarled in warning as I put distance between Edward and myself. "Go away and leave me alone."

"Madelyn, please listen," Edward pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it," I growled.

"I didn't mean what I said." Edward continued. "I'm glad that you're part of the family and that you're my sister." I was quiet. "Please don't leave. I'm so very sorry, Madelyn, really I am."

I turned and looked at him. I was in his arms in an instant, "Edward…" I wrapped my arms around him, "I'm sorry for what I said. I'm just scared that you'll leave to be with her and not come back."

"Shhh-shh," Edward soothed in a sweet gentle whisper as he held me. "That won't happen, I won't leave."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Edward said and kissed the top of my head. "Let's go home now, okay?"

"Okay," I said.

"Will you make me a promise?" Edward asked as we took our time walking back.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Promise me that you won't leave," Edward looked at me.

"I promise," I smiled at him.

When we reached the house and went inside Esme took me in her arms, "Oh Madelyn, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry Esme," I embraced her back. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Carlisle hugged me next. "Daddy," I sighed. I gasped and covered my mouth and pulled away, "I'm sorry Carlisle, I didn't…"

"It's all right," Carlisle smiled gently and caressed the side of my face. "I'm flattered that you would call me that," He told me. I smiled. All my siblings hugged me in a group hug, very rare.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
